


BTS: A Strong Bond

by Just_mochi_things



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Multi, Other, Warm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 11,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_mochi_things/pseuds/Just_mochi_things
Summary: Daily life of Y/N with Bangtan.Y/N - Currently a Music & Creative Media producer. Started working with BigHit a few months after BTS made their debut.Story may not be in chronological order. :) Dates will be included when necessary.
Relationships: BTS ARMY(s)/Kim Namjoon | RM, Jeon Jungkook & Original Female Character(s), Jeon Jungkook/Reader, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope & Reader, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Original Female Character(s), Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Reader, Kim Namjoon | RM & Reader, Kim Namjoon | RM/Original Female Character(s), Kim Namjoon | RM/Reader, Kim Seokjin | Jin & Original Female Character(s), Kim Seokjin | Jin/Reader, Kim Taehyung | V/Original Female Character(s), Kim Taehyung | V/Reader, Min Yoongi | Suga & Original Female Character(s), Min Yoongi | Suga & Reader, Park Jimin (BTS)/Everyone, Park Jimin (BTS)/Original Female Character(s), Park Jimin (BTS)/Reader
Comments: 60
Kudos: 105





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever story. Let me know what you think please. :D

"..." You looked at the sea as the salty air brushed your skin. Your days were long and tiresome.. but seeing the boys laughing, wrestling and ganging up on Jungkook on the beach - but stood no chance, made all the heaviness fade away.

A gentle pat startled you and saw Jin, the eldest among the boys, munching on a burger.

"What's with the long face? Stop thinking about work for once and enjoy, will you." Said he.

"I am." You just replied, but Jin was still staring, waiting for you to say something. You just cracked a smile. "I'm just... so grateful being with you guys."

Jin just stared for a while and munched his last piece of burger. He knew what was running through your head.. what you were going through.

"It's ok..." He just said as he put his cap on your head. "We are here. You'll never be alone. Not this time." You just looked at him showing his reassuring smile. "So be happy. Ok?" He finally left with a slap on your back then ran to join the boys.

You smiled to yourself, feeling the warmth to your heart.


	2. Y/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An introduction of Y/N

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a [video version](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MUDiYPs7WBM&t=2s) for this chapter. It was also my first time doing so. :D let me know what you think!!

"Y/N... Don't get mad at me. This is all Jimin's idea. Hit him all you want later." Hyo-won (Pdogg), your boss, said on the video. "Anyway, I may not say this often but know that we are grateful of your hard work. You've always been marvelous at your job and nobody can replace you. Thank you and happy birthday..." He said with a smile.

Your jaw just dropped, not knowing how to feel.

A few minutes ago, he was scolding you. He was claiming that he gave you a video editing assignment 2 weeks ago and is due today. You really don't remember any task given but seeing him that angry, you just dragged yourself and decided to go back to the office to work on it. ' _Just 2 hours... I'll finish this in two hours._ ' You mumbled to wake your sleep-deprived eyes. ' _Then, I can sleep for at least 3 hours before the recording starts.._ ' you computed while opening the video Pdogg said to work on.

The video transitioned with a common static clip then Yoongi's face came up.

"Describe her? A birthday message, huh?" He chuckled and scratched his nose. "Well, Y/N is one of our Creative Media and Music Producer- actually she's our jack-of-all-trades and I kid you not." He started. "And it's her Birthday today." He showed a cute, sincere gummy smile. "Happy birthday Pumpkin. Stop making us worry. Stop over working. Eat healthy food and rest well." he just giggled as he passed the camera to Jungkook.

"Yep. To the Noona that I really like - even though your favorite is Hobi-hyung" he started. You can clearly hear the other boys laughing from the background and Jimin saying, _'What are you talking about?? You're the one she spoils the most'_ . "Just kidding." Jungkook smiled radiantly "Thank you for everything... and for raising me too. I do like you a lot so I hope you are always happy...! Happy birthday Noona..." The maknae ended and passed the camera to a handsome face.

"Pumpkin! Be blessed by my handsomeness!" Jin laughed. "Uhm, well, thanks for choosing to be with us when you quit being an idol. Happy birthday!" and ended with his iconic flying kiss.

"Hey. I'm saying this since today's your birthday but-" RM pointed Jimin beside him. "Just know that this person keeps on scolding me for keeping you in my studio when we work together." The others just laughed, agreeing to what RM was saying. "Anyway, thanks for everything.. and always be happy." He ended showing his dimples then passed the camera to Jimin.

"Ya, I'm not angry or anything... I just worry about you a lot! Ever since we were in middle school, you always overwork and don't take care of your health." He explained. "Anyway, I'll keep my promise of taking care of you until you get married or something... " He grinned.

You really didn't understand what Hoseok said since all of them were rowdy & were teasing him being your favorite, Taehyung just said you should start learning how to cook or else you'll not get married til your 30. 

After the video, the lights turned off, the boys with the staff came in, singing a happy birthday song with a lighted strawberry cake.

\---------------------------

You were so touched, you just cried while they laugh at you.

You know that everyone has been busy preparing for the comeback but they still prepared a little Birthday surprise party for you. Tired and sleep-deprived you all are, it didn't stop you from getting drunk. Jin and Jimin drove you home.

"Here. Drink this when you wake up tomorrow, ok? Jin hyung bought it for you earlier." Jimin put the recovery drink on your table and tucked you to bed.

Jimin has been your friend since middle school so having him in your room is pretty normal. When you started working with BigHit, it naturally came to a point when all 7 of them knew your pass code and started hanging out in your house.

Jimin wrung a towel damped in warm water and lightly pressed your swollen face with it. "It's been a while since you got this drunk, huh?"

You just nodded your head and held one of his hand to your face. "Thank you..."

Jimin just smiled.

"You even requested for me to have a day off tomorrow..." You added.

"I know you forgot about your birthday again... So just sleep all you want tonight... Then we can go shopping or to the amusement park with the others in the afternoon." 

"Okay..." You said and intently looked at him.

"What?" He asked.

"..." You bit your lip, hesitant, but "Can you stay here tonight..?" You shyly asked.

Jimin just giggled and ruffled your hair. "I'm sorry pumpkin, I can't. We have the photo shoot early tomorrow and Jin hyung is waiting in the car outside... But I won't leave until you're asleep."

"... Okay.." You just said.

"..." Jimin grinned and rested his head on his arms. "Are you happy?" He asked. Dizzy and sleepy as you were, you aggressively nodded your head.

"You always took care of me... After saving my life, it should be other way around..." You mumbled. Jimin just listened as he caressed your hair. "Thank you... Really..." Jimin chuckled while you continued mumbling until your eyes closed.

After confirming that you're asleep, Jimin left. 

\-- Chapter End --


	3. The Leader with the Burden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment of Y/N with the greatest Leader - Kim Nam Joon.

***Year: 2015***

"??" Namjoon looked at you grabbing his hand. "What's wrong?"

"This won't do. You should stop. Come with me." You just said as you pulled him up from his seat. Confused as he was, he just followed you to your car.

"Hey, I know you can drive a bit, but you just got your license..! Where are we going? This is kidnapping, you know..!" He complained but still buckled his seat belt while you drove out of the building.

Namjoon quietly looked at you, confused why you looked upset. "Uhm. Look, I'm not sure what's going on, but can you at least tell me where we are going..?" He asked.

You just kept your mouth shut but you are actually screaming internally - unaware what to say. You are not even that close yet, but you're thankful that he still followed you anyway.

From a busy city street, you drove around an hour to an open field, then the streets began to narrow as you entered the forest. Namjoon gave up asking you and just quietly enjoyed the scenery and the smell of fresh air. He hasn't checked his phone since you left the building so somehow, you knew he has a hint of what you're up to.

"Are we here?" He asked as you parked the car outside a cabin. You shyly nodded and guided him to the house. He sat on the hammock near the patio while you rushed to prepare tea. "Wow... Is this your property too?"

"W-we... celebrated Chimmy's birthday here with his family once." You awkwardly started. "This is ... like... a secret place only you, Chim & I know..." You smiled and served his tea. "I... I'm sorry for suddenly bringing you here."

"No. It's ok.. I think I needed this too. Thanks."

"I.. I've seen what they were saying about you guys online. " You gulped when he turned his gaze towards you. "I'm sorry if I'm crossing the line but... Don't you think its time to not think about it too much..?" You blurted out. You wanted to somehow comfort him but the right words wouldn't come out. You wanted to ease whatever nightmare he is dealing with at that moment, alone in the suffocating studio so you forced him to leave to breathe some fresh air... but you don't know how. 

Namjoon averted his eyes to the scenery of the place and sipped his tea. There was a long pause before he responded. He knows what you were trying to say. "I thought like that before... believe me, I tried... but for some reason I can't turn away from them too..."

You looked at him smirk and wipe his teary eye.

Lately, there were a lot of hate directed to him and to the team as a whole. Aside from their busy schedule, you hated that they still need to go through this, but you know that these piling emotional and mental pain about what people say about them are part of their career as idols. The company is still small but Bang PD always made sure that emotional & mental support are available.

Last year, they painfully dealt with the 'Plagiarism' accusation and so far, the greatest blow the company received this year was the _Sajaegi_ * accusation for HYYH Pt 1. To counter this, the company did their best to defend the boys and even ARMYs (BTS' Fandom) helped collect any data (receipts, analyses, etc.) to prove that BTS deserved and won the awards fair and square. But it wasn't easy... Their celebration for winning was cut short when the accusations blew up.

 _"I don't know... But I feel so afraid of standing on the stage this days..."_ You remembered overhearing him say that to Bang PD recently. " _I feel that even hard work is not enough anymore... We poured out our souls into our work but it seems that nothing is ever enough... If it's just me, I can handle this hate... but... I'm worried for everyone. Even my encouragements don't seem to work on them anymore... I feel like I'm failing my music... and them as their leader..._ "

Normally, Namjoon would complain about a lot of things but when it comes to this, he made sure to encourage the members to not to take it to heart. He would often say to use the hate they are receiving as a stepping stone to grow as an idol and as a human being.

He is the last one to show weakness.

He is the leader after all.

But recently, he looked so dejected. He looked tired.

"Hey..." He called, getting your attention back to him. "I saw a bakery on our way here... Do you think you can get a blue berry cheese cake for me? It's a good pair with this tea."He requested.

"O-of course..! Don't move an inch.... Don't do anything stupid and just enjoy mother nature..!" You grinned and gave him a thumbs up.

"Thanks."

Your shoulder dropped, your grin faded and felt the stinging pain in your heart as you looked at his face. His smile was too painful to watch that you turned your head away quickly.

As you walked away, you gritted your teeth and clenched your fists, hearing his long, deep sighs turn to sobs.

When you returned with his cake, he was already peacefully sleeping.

_-Chapter End-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally felt sad writing this... I hope I was able to portray it correctly. :) Let me know what you think.
> 
> *Sajaegi* refers to the practice of Korean musicians buying their own material in order to inflate sale and help them perform well on the charts.


	4. Travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Trip with the Maknae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D :D :D :D

"Y-yeah... Nobody seems to recognize him yet... But I got him covered" you assured Sejin on the phone then looked at young Jungkook, in a cap, sunglasses and mask - fully disguised. "I don't know... The other train got an emergency so the operation stopped... So its either we take the bus, or wait for the train for 3 hours, or get on another train, use another route and we'll be there in 2 hours..."  
"Noona... I wanna go home quickly. We can just take the bus..." 16-year old Jungkook complained. He came with you running an errand in a nearby town and you ran around town the whole day.  
"Manager said no to bus... I want to go home too..." You sighed. "Wanna take the other train..?" You asked and the boy nodded.  
"Would YOU be fine though..?" He asked and pointed the jam packed train.  
"Aw~ This little one is worried about me... You'll melt Noona's heart..!" You pat his head but he flicked your hands away.  
"I'm literally taller and bigger than you. Don't treat me like a child!" He pouted.

Both of you decided to go to the train and it was incredibly packed - enough to hear the breath of the person behind.  
"?? Are you ok Noona? You look pale?" He nudged at you.  
"I-.. Im fine..." You stuttered. Actually, you felt a hand in between your legs.  
"..." Jk doesn't know what's going on but he felt something's up. "Come here..." He pulled you to his arms amidst the crowd.  
"Uh... Wow... My feet aren't touching the ground..." You grinned.  
The boy just giggled. "Just hold on to me Noona..."  
"Thanks..." The people around were moving & pushing so you were squeezed in a corner. Your chest was already touching JK but he doesn't seem to mind. Anyway, you're relieved that you're no longer touched by a weirdo.

When you went home, little JK was bragging to everyone how he rescued you.

_-Chapter End-_


	5. Wow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N on an important contemplation

Your mind was already going to places. It has been 2 hours and you're getting bored... You just sighed. 

_'Wow.'_ you gasped under your breath. Your eyes traveled to your right and behold - a pair of long, slim, silky white legs..  
_'Wonder how it feels like..'_ You thought and your hands started to move to satisfy your curiosity...  
_'Wow.. really smooth.. and firm...'_ you chuckled in amusement and continued feeling it.  
  
"...What are you doing?" Suga, with his low voice called you out with a combination of a smirk and shock on his face.  
"?!" You flinched and turned pale, realizing that you were caressing his leg. "Eh?!" It suddenly dawned on you that you are currently on a meeting with the members and 10+ staff, seated on the floor on a circle.  
They had full view of what just happened.

It took 3 seconds before everyone laughed out loud.  
After realizing that everyone's bummed out, PD decided to have a short break.

\-- _Chapter End_ \--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean... Where's the lie?!


	6. Bad Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hater.

Suga's eyes followed you as you & the stylists left the room. A 'Run' episode shooting just ended and the boys were on the waiting room. As soon as you closed the door and the boys left alone, Suga placed his phone on the table with a thud. "Ok. Care to tell what's going on?" He asked and shot his eyes at V and JK who flinched. The older ones also looked at the two.

"What?" 

"You and JK being all unusually chummy with Y/N." Suga pointed. 

Taehyung bit his lip. "I don't like her." He shrugged.

Confused, Suga scoffed. "What do you mean you don't like Y/N?" 

"No, not her. I like every bit of Y/N. I'm talking about the new Coordi Noona."

"Oh, me too." JK's eyes bulged in agreement. "The one who did my hair earlier? Did she say something bad about Y/N Noona to you too?" 

"You too??" V pointed JK who just nodded. "Not just me, but she talks really loud for the other staff to hear!"

"... Ok, now I'm curious." Jin, RM & Hobi sat with them.

"She told me about all the 'bad rumors' she heard from the staff... That everyone said they didn't agree to her ideas but just went on with them since she's Bang PD nim's favorite..." Taehyung crossed his arms.

"Yeah... She said that the staff are always talking bad behind her because nobody likes her." Jungkook added with a scoff. "Even said she's seducing Pdogg Hyung. And that we should not go near her since she's a bad influence."

The older ones looked at them in disbelief. All of them know that all of that were lies. You had been part of the original crew and the bond everyone shared was pretty solid. While having disagreements is true, no one disliked another.

Yoongi knit his brows together and puckered his lips. "Which Noona? How long had she been here? Have I seen her? How come I hadn't heard anything like that? Have you?" Jin and RM shrugged.

Hobi tilted his head and remembered a staff looking at both of you with disgust when you snatched his coffee. "I don't know..."

"Well, she might have thought the hyungs wouldn't care." Taehyung shrugged. As petty as it may sound, Taehyung and JK were all over you whenever the new stylist was there just to spite her. Just to shove it to her face that you were loved.

"What about Jimin?" Jin asked.

"She likes Jimin alright. And she's pretty obviously bold about it. How did you not notice?? She- Oh." Taehyung snapped his fingers in sudden realization. "Now that makes sense... Jimin takes care of Y/N so this Noona is jealous of her..?"

"Now that's-" RM snickered. "Did you tell Y/N?"

"Ah hell no. That'll be a bloodbath. Girl fights are complicated, I'd rather not get involved-"

"But that was MINE!" Jimin slammed the door open, interrupting Taehyung's sentiments. Jimin crossed his arms and sat with the boys. His face annoyed.

"Wha... But Unnie already gave you one so I thought you're good..!" You chased Jimin to the room. "Ah, here you go boys, copy of the program next week." You said and handed the file to everyone. "Why are you angry?" you put your attention back to Jimin. 

"And what's up with you two?" the others asked. After the hassle with V and JK, the older ones can't help but laugh at the maknaes.

"Ask HER!" Jimin rolled his eyes.

"Well, I didn't give his coffee for the day coz I saw an Unnie give him a fancy one. You know the new stylist? She always give him one so I didn't-"

"No. That's not it. You gave MY coffee to YOUR BOYFRIEND. _MY_ COFFEE." Jimin hissed.

"Wait what??" The boys shoot their eyes on you.

"He's not my boyfriend?! Why are you acting like you're jeal-" You gasped. "Are you actually jealous?!" 

"You two are always together! You go chummy-chummy with him whenever I see you." Jimin sneered. 

"?! That's not- " You stopped, feeling the deathly stare of the other boys - emitting 'who-is-that-jerk-explain-now' aura. "He's a Social Media manager ok? We're working together so we're together most of the time..! Wait, why do I need to explain this to you all?" you scoffed and placed your fingers between your brows, annoyed at the look on their faces. "Even if it's true, am I not allowed to have a boyfriend??" You growled.

"NO." They all chorused. Their faces blank, but serious.

"Wha-" You blinked, taken aback. Before they noticed your reddening cheeks and uncontrollable little smile, you covered you face, "Sheesh you jerks!" then ran off the room.

"Forget about the Noona and tell us who this guy is." Taehyung faced Jimin.

"Noona?" Jimin blinked.

_\--Chapter End--_


	7. Genius Lab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the cat is away, the maknaes will play.

"Oh? Y/N?! I thought Suga Hyung asked you to check something for him not-" Taehyung stopped. "Oh.." he just said then sat beside you in front of Suga's computer.

A few minutes later...  
"Suga-hyung, can I borrow-" Jungkook opened the door and saw you and Taehyung stuck on the monitor. "What are you doing?" He asked and peeped at what the two of you are seriously watching on Suga's pc. "Suga-hyung's gonna get mad you know..."

A few minutes later...  
"Jungkook! What's taking you so long?!" Jimin busted the door and found the three of you sitting together in front of the monitor.  
"Interesting... Open one more..!" Jungkook gleamed, ignoring Jimin.  
"Hey, what are you all flocking about on Suga hyung's pc?!"  
"Shh! Just come here!" Taehyung pulled him to let him see what's going on.

...You all left after 30 more minutes, laughing about what you watched.

An hour later...  
Suga's jaw dropped upon opening his PC. He slapped his forehead and closed his eyes. "Namjoon-ah." He grunted.  
"What?" Namjoon who just sat on the sofa answered.  
"I need to lock my studio... I need to friggin stop the kids coming in..!" Yoongi grunted in irritation.

All his Naver, Youtube & social media accounts' history and recommendations were filled with "Acne/pimple/blackhead popping."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you all watched EP 1 of Break the Silence yet?  
> It made my heart soft... :(  
> I wanna start writing songs again..


	8. The Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse.

"??" Pdogg looked at you in a daze. "Are you crying??"

"Eh..?" You blinked and wiped the tears on your cheeks. "Huh? What are you.. eh??" you laughed but your tears started to fall.

"What's wrong..? Did you really hate buying us coffee that much??"

"No- I...!" You wanted to argue but your jaws already tightened and your face scrunched. "Uwaaahhh~~~

"H-Hey..! Taehyung-ah! Come here!" Pdogg panicked and pulled Tae and Hobi who were on their way to the practice area.

"?? Pumpkin? Why?" Taehyung approached and worriedly lifted your face "What's wrong?"

"Y-Yoongi Oppa- _*sob*_ Yoongi Oppa..!"

"Suga Hyung? What did he do?" Tae wiped your tears with his sleeve, "Did you two fight? Was he mean to you?" He asked and you shook your head.

Meanwhile, Hoseok left and looked for Yoongi in his studio.

"Ya Hyung, did you and Y/N fight?" Hoseok shook Yoongi who was taking a nap on his table.

"?? What are you on about?" He scratched his eyes, annoyed at the sudden intrusion, then Hoseok pulled him from his seat..

"She's crying on the other room because of you. What did you do?"

"?! She just delivered coffee and I just ask her feedback on my track..?" Yoongi scratched his head. "???"

Upon seeing Yoongi, you started crying again.

"Just what did you do to her??" Pdogg whacked Yoongi's head.

"I don't know..!" Alarmed, Yoongi sat beside you and peeped at your face, "Hey, what's wrong..? Are you ok?"

"Oppa... I'm sor- _*sob*_ ry..! I'm so sorry..." You repeated continually in between your sobs...

"About what? I don't understand... Tell me..." Yoongi panicked.

You did your best to regain your composure and breathed deep, "Are you ok now..?"

"Wha- Im- ?? " He stopped and looked as your hand held his wrist. '... Ah...' he just thought, finally understanding what's going on.

When you delivered Yoongi his coffee, he asked your feedback on a song in his new mixtape. It was a wonderful song, you thought. A song with great word play, sincere and powerful emotion depicting his journey with life. You didn't know but the song resonated on you so much that when you went back to Pdogg's studio, your memories suddenly flooded before your eyes and shattered a wall in your heart. That wall that you desperately and painstakingly built.

While you sympathize with what happened to him, your heart sank realizing that you feel extreme jealousy. Unlike you, he can now openly say that he has overcome. Unlike you, he can finally smile and write his past as his past. 

"..." Yoongi held your tiny hands. The causes of your scars were different but both of you understood how it is. "I am. I'm alright now..." Yoongi gently smiled. "How about you..?"

You continually sobbed then shook your head. "No... Not yet..." You smiled.

"That's okay... Take your time..." He chuckled and wiped your tears. "Now calm down and stop crying. Jimin will get mad at me."

The others stood watching, confused as to what's going on but still stayed until you calmed down.

................................................................................

Namjoon blinked, taken aback at Yoongi's question. It wasn't common for Yoongi to ask advice from him but here he is, asking opinions about releasing his song. "Is this about what happened to Y/N earlier..?"

Yoongi nodded. "I'm just afraid tha- I don't know, I-

Namjoon bit his cheeks, carefully weighing words to say. They were used to hear and read how relatable their songs were... but seeing someone being able to resonate on them before their eyes is one thing.

"Sorry, I should have-

"Hyung." Namjoon said before Yoongi stood. "Knowing you, I know it wasn't easy to show yourself to the world like this... But... isn't this the music you believed in? I mean... I don't know... personally speaking, rather than being sad, I feel empowered because I know exactly what you meant on your song." Namjoon tilted his head. "Sorry, I'm not sure of I'm helping but... I mean, it's your mixtape in the end. It will be up to you but, I believe its a wonderful song."  
Suga quietly looked at his hands then let out a deep, long sigh.

On August 15, 2016, Suga's mixtape "Agust D" was relased with it's 7th Track entitled, "The Last".


	9. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LOL :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean-

Hobi stopped outside the studio upon hearing you groan.

"W-wait..! Just be gentle, okay?" You pleaded.

"I'll do it in one go so just clench your teeth." Taehyung warned. Hobi's jaw dropped upon hearing Taehyung's voice and panicked, not sure if he'll come in and interrupt.

"Ow..! Ow ow ow! Stop!! It hurts!" You groaned.

"Tsk. I told you to stop moving. I'll do it again. Ready?"

"Here, I'll hold her down." Hobi's heart dropped upon hearing Jungkook's voice too. Why is he participating?!

"It's tight. Are you sure you wanna do this?" Taehyung asked again and you just said yes. There was distress in your voice.

 _'Hold her down?! Tight? What the hell are you three doing in Suga's studio? In SUGA's STUDIO?!'_ Hobi panicked, pacing out in front of the door, still conflicted if he'll break the door or not. When he heard you whimper again, he gasped, _'That's it!'_ and slammed the door open.

"Oh, hyung..." The two boys looked at him.

"O-Oppa..? What's wrong..?" You asked, surprised at his sudden entrance.

Hobi scanned the place. Jungkook was holding your hands down, while Taehyung was.. trying to unzip the sleeve..?

"Hyung, help us out. Her skin got stuck on the zipper. I told her to just rip it so it'd be less painful." Taehyung scratched his head.

"Are you kidding? I just bought it!" You complained.

"Wha-... Stuck?" Hobi laughed and leaned on his knees. Her skin was freaking stuck in a zipper. "How on earth did you get it stuck anyway??" He approached, still laughing at himself being worried for nothing - wait, no, this is a disaster!

You were trying to wear your new jacket with a sleeve zipper and was showing it off to Tae and Jungkook, then this happened.

In the end, you all went to the clinic and had the zippers ripped. It will leave a mark but that'll be fine, you thought.

_\--Chapter End--_


	10. Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MAMA 2016

Tears streamed down your face, so were the other staff behind the stage. 

Year 2016, 3 years after their debut, BTS finally and unexpectedly won a major award - Artist of the Year.

You only knew them a few months after Jimin trained with BigHit but you pretty much knew what their struggles were. 

From Jimin starving himself, negative comments about the rap line's visuals, Jin's dancing, kicking out a member, etc,. You've seen people come and go, scraping up resources, being ignored because of a small agency, stress building up that the boys started fighting, even Bang PD needed to intervene, how all of you spent sleepless nights...

"You did a good job...! Good job...!" Another staff patted your back. "Good job everyone..!" 

For around 2 years and with a few staff, you worked for the boys behind the scenes. With limited resources, all of you learned to be 'Jack of all Trades'. This is how you also learned - from make up, filming, content creation, even lyrics & song writing.

Today is a good day. All the hard work all of you did paid off. 

There were a lot of hugging and crying until the boys came backstage. 

Your eyes first met RM's, looking overwhelmed, unsure if he wants to cry or laugh. The leader who grew with you and worked so hard onstage, backstage, mediating between the company and the team, monitoring everyone, writing songs... Somehow you knew how he felt. 

His steps hastened, straightly coming to you, wrapped his arms tightly around you and lifted you up. He hasn't said a word but you understood. You hugged him back.

"You did a good job..! I'm so proud of you..!" You just said, patting his back.  
"WE did a good job Y/N... Thank you..." Was all Namjoon said before everyone came and joined the hug.

_\--Chapter End--_


	11. Short

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this because I'm so in love with AGUST D-2!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GO STREAM DAECHWITA [HERE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qGjAWJ2zWWI&t=11s)!

"Y/N, Yoongi-Hyung's gonna scold you again." Taehyung sighed as he grabbed the paper bags from your hands. He was bored so he decided to accompany you on your errand.

"?? This isn't short..! It's just above my knees.." You patted your skirt and turned. "You think it's too short?" You asked, worried if it was. Yoongi always told you to not wear anything revealing at work - that includes see-throughs, short shorts & skirts, or anything he says is revealing. Yoongi scolding you about your clothes was never an issue to you so you always did comply, but today's an exemption. You actually didn't do your laundry yet so you just wore what was available.

"Hmm.. Never mind, let's just finish this quickly." Taehyung sighed again. _Yep, it's too short,_ he thought.

It became an unspoken rule to all seven of them to shoo away anyone who shows interest on you as much as they can. In the beginning, no one had the courage to tell you about your clothes so they were thankful when Yoongi stepped up. You never wore too much revealing clothes even before, but still.

You are pretty. The boys don't tell you but in the eyes of many, you are the perfect girl - skillful, pretty, witty. On top of all their worries, you are working with a lot of men. Forget the other girls, they can wear whatever they want, but not you.

You are their pumpkin.

It took two more hours before you and Tae finished your tasks so you decided to rest in your favorite place.

Suga turned his head around upon hearing his door creak. "What are you two doing here?" Suga pushed his hair back seeing you two enter his studio.

"Your majesty, allow us to find solace in thy humble abode." You two chorused, playfully bowing your heads to him.

Suga just scoffed. "No. Go away." But you two already marched in anyway. You placed the box of rice cakes and tea on his table then slumped on his sofa.

"And what the hell are you wearing." Suga grunted and threw his jacket to you. "I told you not to wear short skirts to work."

You flinched and fixed your skirt. "F-forgive me your majesty, I'll do better."

 _'Told ya it was too short.'_ Taehyung just munched on the rice cakes as Suga scolded you for solid 4 minutes before he decided to eat too.

\--Chapter End--


	12. Young Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That image I painted."
> 
> Here is the [LINK ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HBj4y9Zibao) if you want to listen while reading. :)

**Year 2014**

_"This place is nice..." Jimin smiled and looked at you, lying on the grass beside him. "I like it..."_

_Two weeks before BTS' first ever World Tour: **The Red Bullet** , Bang PD decided to let the team have a 3-day vacation to relax. The team, including the staff have been stressed preparing and Bang knew how it would take its toll. With limited budget, the company can only offer a little treat so you volunteered to take them in one of your cabins instead. That would stretch the budget only for food and they'll get to enjoy nature._

_"Glad you do." You grinned. "Two weeks from now and we'll gonna hit the road... I'm so happy for you... and so proud..! " You said and reached to fondle his hair._

_"Thanks..." He grinned back. "We've already reached this point. What about you? What's your plan?"_

_The smile on your face faded as you looked to the sky, still fondling his hair._

_From where you are, you can hear Jin, Taehyung, Jungkook and some staff screaming while swimming on the river side near the cabin. Hobi was taking photos of them and Suga was sleeping in the tree house. Namjoon was nowhere to be seen - probably with the locals chitchatting._

_"I like staying with you."_

_Jimin looked at you. "I like you staying with us too... but don't you think you've got to chase after what you want this time?"_

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

A little smile skipped your lips, remembering that conversation with Jimin a year ago. 'Maybe this is it, Chimmy.' you clasped the notebook on your hands, eyes locked on Namjoon.

"Uhm.. So.. What do you think..?" Namjoon asked, scratching his nape as he sees you looking at him with twinkling eyes.

Normally, Namjoon would send his sample track to Pdogg through email, but this time, he suddenly personally came to discuss the song and it's significance to the upcoming compilation album. Coincidentally, you were tasked to create the written report for the album content proposal so you were present at their meeting.

While the lyrics are simple and the song is still raw, it was powerful enough to boil your blood with excitement. 

'Young Forever'. Running towards a dream with a positive outlook of the future.

With Namjoon's profound understanding of things and poetic way of portraying his ideas, you were able to paint your own warm image in your mind based on what he said. For a moment, you felt that nostalgic feeling of the excitement and hope of chasing a dream. A feeling you haven't felt for years.

A dream, huh?

From the image you painted, what you wanted to chase as a dream suddenly became crystal clear.

You were still pondering when Bang PD suddenly cleared his throat, startling the hell out of you. "Namjoon will melt you know." He teased. "So, what do you think about the song?"

With the sudden attention and still preoccupied, "D-don't ask me. I'm gonna cry..." you said and the three just cackled.

2nd of May 2016, **The Most Beautiful Moment in Life: Young Forever** was finally released.   
This also records Kim Namjoon's debut as a producer.

_-End of Chapter-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might start revealing Y/N's past... Is that ok??


	13. A Big Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If I can, I will."  
> A little bit about Y/N.

_You clenched your hands as you looked at Namjoon. "I'll be fine." You let out a sharp sigh and showed a brave smile. "I'll be fine Oppa."_

_"But- PD-Nim, please say something..!" Namjoon looked at Bang Shi Hyuk in anguish. The latter also let out a sigh. "Y/N" He snapped at you and held your hand. "You understand that Jimin won't like this, do you? He'd not want you to do this."_

_"That's why we called you here. It's okay..." You assured him._

_******************** ******************_

"Wow, really?" Everyone looked at you. "Represent BigHit?"

"Yeah. So they have this annual gathering next week and every label sends representatives." RM started. "PD Noona isn't available and Y/N volunteered to go with Bang PD nim instead." He continued and everyone's jaw dropped.

"Whoah! Our pumpkin's getting brave these days! " Taehyung patted your head and you just shyly grinned. Everyone knows that ever since you quit as an idol trainee, you never liked being around a lot of people so volunteering to events like this rarely happens.

"But that's not all." RM interrupted. "I'm supposed to come along too, but I have a schedule on that day... So Jin Hyung will accompany her." RM grinned at Jin.

"Wha- Hey!" Jin nervously laughed. "Wait- I never heard about this!"

In the end, he just agreed.

******************** ******************

Today is the day.

You looked yourself at the mirror. You tied your hair up in a messy bun and applied light make up. You don't usually doll up because you just work inside rooms anyway, but today is different. Hoseok helped you buy your dress - a simple knee-high ball gown with a criss-cross top. The forest green color gave a fresh vibe that complemented your skin tone. You just smiled at the thought that Jimin and Suga might not want you to show your bare shoulders, but whatever.

Suddenly, the door opened behind you. 

"Whoah?! Wow..! I knew it would fit!" Hoseok's jaw dropped, mesmerized by how you look. "It's been a while since I saw you look like this!"

"Well, do I look like a girlfriend material now?" You teased. Hoseok just let out a hearty laugh and whacked your head with the paper he had. "Hey! I'm a princess today! Treat me like one!" you argued as he pushed you outside the room where the other boys were waiting.

"WHOOAAAAH!!!" The room was filled with screams of both awe and teasing as you showed them your look. Taehyung came running and covered you saying, "No, no, no, no! Now I don't want other people to look at our pumpkin!"

"Hey, get out of the way!" Yoongi pushed Taehyung aside and started taking photos of you. You happily posed for him while all of you were laughing.

Just then Jimin and Jin came in arguing. Jin was only wearing a black turtle neck and a suit but he looked really extraordinarily breathtaking, add his handsome face and his exposed forehead. They just stopped arguing when they saw you and showed the same reaction.

"Do I look pretty?" You posed. The two laughed and just nodded.

You looked at Jimin then bit your lip.

"?! Wait- You'll mess your hair-" Jimin blinked, surprised as you wrapped your arms around him and buried your face on his chest. "What's wrong? Are you actually nervous?" He asked then caressed your shoulders. "Are you sure you'll be fine..?" Jimin whispered and you just nodded.

"Just make sure to enjoy the night. In any case, you'll only meet new people there, that's all. Right?" He intently looked at Namjoon to second him.

"Y- Yeah, of course." Namjoon awkwardly grinned. "Go now, Bang PD's outside. Take care of her, Hyung." He told Jin and the latter smiled.

The boys bade you farewell as you walked out the room.

"Noona will be fine right?" Jungkook mumbled as they all looked at the door.

Everyone knew how you hated being recognized by your family name... but when they saw how excited and happy you were for joining the event, all they can do is to keep their mouths shut and be happy for you. 

Namjoon just looked down and sighed. He's got to work harder. Harder than ever. 

****************** ****************** ******************  
_  
A week ago..._

_"I'll come with Bang PD Nim on the event... and I'll represent myself under my family name." You told Namjoon during your meeting with Bang PD._

_"What?" Namjoon titled his head and chuckled. "You're kidding, right? All the while, we were thinking you were just happy to represent the company..!"_

_"PD Nim already agreed. Look, I know what you are thinking but top-tier investors will be attending there. And all I'll do is show my self, that's all..!" You bit your lip seeing Namjoon's face darkened._

_"No." He disagreed in a stern voice. "Do you not remember what happened with your mom last time? You didn't seriously agree to this, PD Nim, right?" He asked but Bang Shi Hyuk remained quiet._

_Before Namjoon arrived, you asked the CEO that you'll do the talking._

_"..." You clenched your hands as you looked at Namjoon. "I'll be fine." You let out a sharp sigh and showed a brave smile. "I'll be fine Oppa. I won't do anything but show my face."_

_"But- PD-Nim, please say something..!" Namjoon looked at Bang Shi Hyuk in anguish. The latter also let out a sigh. "Y/N... Jimin doesn't know this right?" He snapped at you and held your hand. "You understand that Jimin won't like this too, do you? He'd not want you to do this."_

_"That's why we called you here. I know that you, of all people, will discover what's going on." You smiled. "Please don't let the others know, is all I ask."_

_"No! I- "_

_"Oppa..!" You interrupted._

_Everyone knew that the company has been declining. A lot of debts, cost-cuttings, and even threats of being bankrupt. You don't know how the management & finance works entirely but what struck you was that it may mean that Jimin may end up retiring from a good company very early._

_"Jimin... and all of you gave up a lot of things to get where you are right now... I won't stay silent and just let everything go down the drain. Trust me, what I will do may not do much but... as long as I can help, I will."_

_"..." After showing your determination, Namjoon's shoulder dropped and he remained quiet until the meeting ended._

***************** **************** ****************

You stared at the city lights as you traveled. You felt sorry for burdening Namjoon but letting him know would minimize anything that may escalate within the team. _'I'll apologize to him once I get home.'_

"Pumpkin." Jin called and sat nearer to you. "So, tell me how did you convince Bang PD on this?" He suddenly asked.

Your eyes bulged as you turned your eyes to him. "Wha- I- " You stuttered.

"It's ok. Namjoon told me. Or rather, I figured it out and forced him to tell me."

You sighed in defeat then grinned. "You won't believe how furious he was with the idea. But I pulled some strings and made an offer he can't resist..!" Jin just scoffed at your mischievous grin.

"I won't ask if you don't want to say anything about it, but" He held your head to his shoulder. "Thank you, Y/N... We'll never take this for granted." He whispered and softly kissed your head.

Upon seeing your name in the venue entrance, the receptionists panicked and led the three of you to the the VIP route.

_\- Chapter End -_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12 DAYS BEFORE FESTA!!!


	14. Void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment with Soeokjin...

You were trudging through the hallway when you saw Jin in an empty room. You peeped what he was up to as he was not moving, just staring at the cup of tea and an untouched slice of strawberry cake. With his head dropped to his side, his dark, soft hair frilled his eyes. His pink and plump lips were parted and his eyebrows calmly resting. You couldn't help but think that he really looks gorgeous.

"Y/N, quick!" Your colleague called and so you left.

After 15 minutes of finishing your task, something compelled you to go back to that room. To your surprise, Jin was still there, nonchalantly staring at the still untouched cup of tea and strawberry cake. You bit your lip, conflicted if you'll leave him alone or not. 

"..?" Seokjin flinched upon seeing your face suddenly popping up in front of him. "Y/N..."

"Y-your tea has gone cold..." you said and saw the look on his face. Everyone knows him for brightening the mood in the room so he rarely shows this face. Blank. Dead. When he gets to this state, you always worry since you are unsure what he is thinking. Could this be a new sleeping trick he came up with? Or is he sad? Preoccupied about something? Sleepy? Not hungry? Upset? You cleared your throat. "Here..." You grinned and raised your hands to him. "I ate a lot of sweets earlier. Quick, I'll transfer you some energy...!"

Seokjin just looked at you then at your palms for a few seconds before he softly scoffed. He gave you a high-five then slowly intertwined his fingers to yours. "Right... Oppa is being energized right now..."

"...Are you okay?" You asked and looked at him, still staring at his hands holding yours.

"Let me just absorb more of your energy for a little while." He sighed.

"Okay..." You grinned back.

Nope. Something is definitely up. He won't tell. He never does. Someone should know. _'I'll look for Namjoon or Yoongi Oppa later.'_ you thought.

_\--Chapter End-- ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stream "[Still With You](https://soundcloud.com/bangtan/thankyouarmy2020)" By JK on Souncloud!


	15. Selca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A game.

"Jimin-ah~~ It's my turn this week! What's the pass code?" Taehyung called Jimin from afar.

"54673..." Jimin lazily answered. "She said to only take normal selcas to avoid misunderstandings.."

"..6..7..3... okay..." Taehyung punched the code to your phone and it successfully unlocked.

It was after three hours when you found your phone with Taehyung's topless selca as your wallpaper. You just slapped your forehead trying to calm yourself but you saw Taehyung's grinning at your reaction. "I told you - NO topless selcas!" You grunted then punched his arm.

"Deal with it. No changing!" He just laughed and teasingly evaded your punches. "You don't like it??"  
"I-I do..!" You stuttered as your lips puckered, like damn, who doesn't? "But seriously!! One more and I'll sell your photos online!"

You don't know when it exactly started but there was one time you left your phone lying around and Jimin found it. He took selcas- a lot of them, and set one as your wallpaper. It then became a habit that when any of them finds your phone, they'll do the same. Later it became a game and they even set schedules. Suddenly, a rule was set that whoever doesn't follow their schedules will be 'severely punished'. You were not allowed to change them, else you'll get 'punished' too. An additional rule was that you should be scheduled as their wallpaper on their phones too.

You don't take selcas too much so your phone gallery consists of animals and BTS - like tons of them. Cute, funny, cool, sexy and nasty ones - name it, you have them. All of you enjoyed the game, even Namjoon and Suga joined.

It was fun and all until  
"A cute guy from work thought I was a sasaeng when he saw my hot Suga wallpaper... Worst is, I can't tell him it was a game! That'll make me look weirder and make the matter worse. Now he stopped talking to me. It was embarrassing!!" You explained. "So just a normal one, okay?" You handed your phone to Jin who was giggling.

"It drew the 'cute' guy away is what annoyed you, huh?" He teased then walked away with your phone. "Fine. I'll take a _'normal'_ one. I don't like the lighting here so I'll take one outside. I'll give your phone back after your meeting."

Later, you found your phone on your studio desk, carefully placed on top a chocolate bar...  
On your phone wallpaper is Jin's photo.  
You almost spit blood upon seeing it.

_\--Chapter End--_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy... So, I have another work called ["The Fine Line"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613684/) [Jungkook x Y/N AU].. :D let me know what you think!!


	16. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sick and in pain? Go get yourself a Yoongi. 👍 Proven to always work wonders!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, took me a while to update. I was still busy crying over Festa & Run... ☹️

Suga turned his head upon hearing his studio door open. "Why are you here?" He grunted.

You just waved your hands, slumped on his sofa and used his coat as your blanket .

 _'This brat.'_ Suga just scoffed then went back to his PC. He was just browsing the internet looking for inspiration before doing some work. 

He's almost used to you and the maknaes coming in to his studio to hang out. He always wondered why but didn't asked anyway.

"Were you with Namjoon again?" He asked. You just nodded. "Did you eat?" He asked again. This time you didn't move.

Suga sighed. When you get hyped up with Namjoon at work, nothing can stop both of you until you get satisfied with the results. You also had other errands so Suga just let you nap knowing you were tired. Normally, he would blast his speakers to listen to music but this time, being considerate as he is, he used his headset instead.

\----------------------------------------------------------

"?!" Suga was so immersed to what he was working on that he almost jumped from his seat when he felt your hands wrapping around him. "What's wrong?" He asked and took off his headset.

"Headache... Ngh.." you groaned and bumped your head on his shoulder. You only slept for around 20 minutes when your pounding head woke you up. "Bad headache..."

Suga immediately reached for your forehead to see if you were having a fever and thankfully, you didn't. He just sighed then scratched his head. _'Namjoon, you idiot.'_ he muttered as he took his phone out.

 _Hey, anyone near my studio?_ He texted on their group chat but no one was answering. _I got a dying soul here._ He said and took a selca of you. That worked and just a few seconds later, the boys started replying.

It took a few minutes and Jimin was the first to come with a bottle of protein shake in his hands. "Hyung?" he huffed.

You were slumped back on the sofa with your head resting on a pillow on Suga's lap, still groaning from the pain. Suga was massaging your head to try to ease the pain but it wasn't helping that much.

"Took you long enough. Your brat is having a terrible headache since she hasn't eaten anything since yesterday."

"Since yesterday?! Sheesh, you baby..." Jimin sighed then helped you sit. "Here, take a sip..."

"Did Namjoon go home?" Suga asked.

"No. He was sleeping in his studi- wait, were you with him again?" Jimin glared at you sipping your shake.

"W-we..." you gulped. "We just finished something... We forgot to eat..."

"How long were you two working? Did you even go home?" Jimin sneered.

"Uhh..." You looked up, avoiding his eyes. "Ugh... My head's pounding again..." you acted and the two just sighed.

Before the day ended, Namjoon got scolded again. Since no one can really stop the both of you from working too hard, they just made Namjoon promise to make sure to eat especially when you're together.

_\-- Chapter End --_   
  
  



	17. Just a Scratch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making a fuss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while. :b Luv you all.  
> Go stream [ 'STAY GOLD' ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wY1ieGMKfQ4)!!

"Hyuung!!!" Taehyung's scream echoed the whole dorm as he went to Hoseok's room. "Hyung! Help! Y/N..! Y/N!!" He stuttered and pulled the older from his seat.

"Hey, calm down and talk slowly!" Hoseok interrupted and followed Taehyung to the living room.

You were on your way to their dorm to deliver some stuff when you tripped on the entrance.

"I-it's just a scratch... Taehyung's just being dramatic." You scoffed.

"Well, no need to make a fuss then if its just a scraOH my GOD- THAT'S NOT A SCRATCH! YOU'RE BLEEDING!" He screamed with his eyes bulging. "Tae, call Jin-hyung quick!! Does it hurt so much?? Do I need to call an ambulance??" He scrambled.

"I-Im fine... Really, it's not that big..! Calm down..!" You blushed at the sight of the two scrambling over you. Your wound wasn't really that deep but just has a lot of blood, you needed to put pressure on it. The two just calmed down a bit when Jin came with the first aid kit.

"I'm sorry, Oppa, it got on your carpet too..."

Jin shuddered at the sight of blood dripping from your arms and wanted to scream too. But being the oldest, he pulled himself together. "We-" He gulped. "We'll need to clean it first... You two, go get some pain killers from the pharmacy or something... And get some sweets on the way too." He said and the two sped away. They are useless in their current state so driving them away will help them calm down.

"Gh..!" Jin flinched with you whenever the water hits the wound. "Does it look bad..?" You asked.

"Y/N, your wound's bigger than my palm... Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital?" He groaned as he helps washing off the dirt.

"Nah... it'll just go away after a few days... It's fine..."

Soekjin quietly looked at you flinching and burying your head in his stomach. Your sleeve got torn and there were other bruises on your arm too. "How on earth did you even manage to get this in the first place?" He asked, amused.

"It was unbelievable..." You scoffed. "I tripped over my own feet, skidded through the floor and rolled twice. It was funny, really. You know that feeling when time slows so much as you fall? Like your life flashes before your eyes?"

Jin can't help but laugh at how you reminisced about what happened while still desperately clinging unto him. His smile faded right away though upon seeing the old scars lined up on your fore arm. He bets you never went to the hospital for them too.

He cleared his throat. "Y/N, you'll need to let go of me so we can start cleaning you up."

"Y-yeah.. Sorry.." You blushed and let him go. While the wound stings, he was very careful & gentle so you really appreciated it.

"Won't Jimin flip out if he sees this?"

"Flip-" You laughed. "He's not like that anymore-" you stopped upon seeing his brow rise. "I mean.. As long as it's not on my face, it's fine... Ngh..." You bit your lip feeling the throbbing slowly taking place. "I need to be more careful from now on."

It took a while but Jin was able to patch you up. He sighed and ruffled your hair. "It'll hurt worse in the evening so make sure to drink some pain killers, ok? I'll go get Jimin's shirt so you can change too..."

"Okay..." You nodded.

He was about to leave but stopped when he heard you sniff. He sighed. "Come here..." He said and gave you a hug. "You did well."

You blushed. Getting hurt has not been a problem but having this kind of attention and warmth once in a while is nice after all. A little smile skipped you lips as you rested your head on his chest.

"HYUNG! Here's-" Taehyung and Hoseok slammed the door open but stopped upon seeing you two. Taehyung put the medicines on the floor and joined the hug. "My poor pumpkin... Does it still hurt..?"

"I'm fine..." You giggled.

Hoseok just sighed in relief seeing you okay. "We bought you your favorite egg tarts. I'll go prepare some tea..." 

_\--Chapter End--_  
  
  



	18. You Are My Last Reason at The Edge of My Cliff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"You only live once, but if you do it right, once is enough."_ \- Mae West

"He... what..?" RM's mouth gaped open and his shoulders dropped. In disbelief of what he heard.

Their PD sighed. In all honesty, it's the kind of news he hates informing. "He was found by his mom in his room this morning."

Jungkook slumped on the sofa trying to grasp the reality of what he heard. The others were still and were just looking at the PD.

"We will have schedules moved and-" PD cleared his throat. "I know some of you are friends with him so... I can't be sure yet, but I'll work it out so we can go to his funeral and pay respects... I mean- of course if you want to..." He sighed again and went on about telling them who to call if ever they feel the tendencies or see anyone who has. He left after a few more minutes.

Another idol took his own life.

It was a blow to everyone but no one spoke. Words weren't necessary to express how they feel. All of them just understood.

The entertainment industry is harsh. If one doesn't stand on his feet, he'll be devoured alive. The demand is high that even working the hardest doesn't guarantee success. Endless hours of practices and sessions to perfect the persona the public wants is just the beginning. Their time, their youth, is the basic collateral of their dreams. Then when they get to a certain point of achieving their dreams, unforgiving and cruel scrutiny of people around the world, who, in all honesty, doesn't know anything about them, foolishly and carelessly flap their mouths.

Only the strong survives as they say, but in reality, the strongest breaks the greatest. They get gnawed mercilessly. 

All these, and other things hidden behind the camera, little by little, chips their lives away.

They know. The seven of them understood.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Argh..." You grunted. The day was long and tiring. You were just getting comfortable on your nap when your phone rang. Seeing Jimin's name on your phone, you can never not answer it. "Hey..." you lazily answered.

"Hey... Well... We're in the meeting room right now... Can you come?"

You sat up straight, alert. He sounded upset. "Okay." You hastily answered. "The one on the second flo-" you stopped. "Everything okay in there?" you asked as you heard some angry voices in the background.

"Yeah, just come here quick." He said and hung up.

It took around 5 minutes to find your way to the meeting room downstairs. You were a few meters away when you saw Namjoon and Hoseok storming out. "Oppa..?" your eyes met Jin and Yoongi coming out from the room too. "Is everything okay?" You asked, but they just waved and left.

"I'm sorry hyung, I-" Jungkook stopped when he saw you come in. "Noona..."

"Whoah... Did you fight?" You scoffed and looked at Jimin then at Jungkook and Taehyung sitting on the sofa. "This atmosphere..." you twisted your lips, feeling suffocated by the thick and heavy air inside the room. "What's going on?" You asked and Jimin filled you in the details.

Your mouth dropped, eyes locked on Jimin. "Oh." Was the only word that left your mouth. Getting this kind of news wasn't the first time for everyone but it's definitely something you all don't want to get used to.

You knew the boy too. He was a young and promising idol. You heard whispers about what he was going through long ago, but he wasn't the only one. Hateful as it sounds, mental illness is but common among celebrities. This is why you quit training as an idol years ago. You realized that only people with specific mindsets can get through the harsh world. You didn't have that mindset. You just wanted to follow Jimin when he left Busan. You just wanted to be by his side.

 _So he gave in too, huh?_ You thought. "Are you okay?" You asked Jimin. _Of course he's not!_ You cursed at your self for asking the stupid question. 

"Will be... but... The management said we can go pay our respects... Do you want to come?"

You paused for a second before shaking your head. "I'm sorry..."

Jimin smiled and pat your head.

  
  
  


&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It didn't take a while to get the approval from the management so they were free to go the next day. It was a private funeral so no cameras were allowed within the vicinity. Nobody even knew the boys and other celebrities were there. Even the grieving fans were a few meters away from the building, mourning, not ever getting a chance to have a last glimpse of their beloved idol. His name wasn't that big yet, but he was dearly loved by his fans.

Since you didn't go, a manager asked you to drop some of the boys' stuff to their dorm on your way home. You knew they will be back in a few so you just decided to read the articles about what happened and wait for them to come home.

You sighed and looked at the huge photo of the seven boys plastered on the wall. You agreed with them when they say it's the best group photo of them, worthy to be placed in their living room.

They had hardships too. They _currently have_ , and _will_ always have. You worry but you're confident that none of the boys will ever do it. You trust them.

You jolted on your seat upon hearing the door open and see them, all wearing black suits, coming in with their gloomy faces. "H-hey..." You waved and they greeted you back with a smile.

"Hey..." Namjoon ruffled your hair then left to his room. The older ones did the same.

"I'm gonna be at my room..." Taehyung waved too.

The boys looked upset but Jungkook was a mess. You gasped at the look on his face. The little boy's doe-eyes and nose were all red and puffed. He was still sobbing and tears were still welling from his eyes. Your heart sank. "Oh baby..." you choked and you hugged him tight. "It's okay..."

Jimin stayed with you until Jungkook calmed down in your arms. Jungkook is a cry baby. Even when he easily carries and throws his big brothers around, he is still a cry baby. He would bawl at the littlest details about the dogs and grandmas in a movie. How much more when he saw a father and a mother mourning and blaming themselves on the death of their only child? Blaming his managers. Blaming his agency. Blaming all the people who slandered their sweet, little boy behind their screens. Blaming on the dream their child believed in. Jungkook was sad about an acquaintance passing but seeing the family mourn in front of him may have hit him harder. The boy's heart was soft. Too soft.

You decided to stay and hang out with Jimin for a bit longer. You sat side by side in their balcony, reminiscing the memories you had with your lost friend. 

"Yesterday, you heard Namjoon yelling on the phone right?" Jimin suddenly blurted.

You looked at him. "Yeah. I was about to ask that time but the air was pretty heavy so... Did he fight with Jungkook?"

"A bit."

"What about?"

"Well." Jimin looked at you and clasped his hands. "We just heard the news about ###'s death before you came in... and... Jungkook worried about you."

 _"Hyung,.. Y/N-"_ Jungkook gulped and tugged Jimin's shirt. Sincere fear painted in his eyes. It was stupid, Jimin pondered, but he shuddered at the thought and dialed your number right away. _"Y/N Noona won't-"_ was all he said before Namjoon snapped and told the boy to shut up. The older ones scolded the boy to not talk about it then furiously left.

That's when you came in.

Your eyes bulged, but still locked on Jimin's as he told you what happened. You felt your blood rising to your head. "You think I'm gonna kill myself in the future too?" you asked. Angry.

"N-No..." Jimin answered quickly. Jimin lied. He knows about the deep scars you keep under your sleeves. He knows about the long, dark and lonely nights you braved alone... and the terrifying ones you spent with him. But he knows he can trust you. Maybe. "I'm just worried." he stuttered.

You huffed heavily. So that's the reason why Namjoon suddenly texted you in the middle of the night to check on you. The reason why Jungkook couldn't look at you in the eye. The reason why they all looked at you with that particular gaze.

Irritated, you punched his chest hard. "Give me some credit. I'm stronger than that, you idiot. I'm happy right now! I'm working on an exciting job with people I like. What more can I ask for? I've got seven brothers who has my back. I have you." You pursed your lips and crossed your arms to your chest. "There are a lot of good things in life,you know? It'll be a shame to miss them. That's what I think now." You nodded to yourself. "Besides... You saw that face Jungkook had earlier..? I'd never want to see that look on _your_ face, ever."

Jimin's heart flutters and a little smile skipped his lips. He felt relief and happiness. You never said such words about life before. Maybe he was worried about nothing after all. He chuckled and gently pulled you close to him. "Yeah, Jungkook was an idiot. I'm gonna whoop his ass once he wakes up." He giggled.

_\--Chapter End--_  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. In case nobody told you today yet. You are beautiful. You are strong. You are smart. You're enough. You're worth it all. :)


	19. Mundane Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short conversation on a boring day.

"Oh, hey there lover boy~" You teased as Yoongi entered the room. A few hours ago, a scandal broke out stating that Yoongi is in a relationship - which, in the current time- is not true. Yoongi just ruffled your hair then sat beside you and Taehyung.

The photo shoot just ended and you all were on the waiting room, playing a game against each other on your phones to pass time. The vans are still on their way to come pick the boys to go home.

"You are currently trending on Tw*tter, oppa." You grinned at him.

He raised an eyebrow but he was too lazy to argue. "Stop it." He scolded, but with his _'I don't care'_ tone. He snatched your burger and ate it as his revenge.

"You are allowed to have girlfriends, you know... Why don't you get one? or two? We can always hide it from the public. I mean, other idols do it too." You twisted your lips. "And don't give me that 'We're focusing on our career' script. You deserve to have a life, you know. Every girl will throw themselves at you."

There were little laughs from the room. "Y/N, that's what makes it so difficult." RM sighed, but remained glued on his phone. "What we're looking for is a serious relationship with a girl that would love us as who we really are..." Namjoon explained. 

In reality, they are surrounded by pretty girls and are also friends with other idols from girl groups. Behind the cameras, they would actually hang out at times. You can't deny that there was some truth in what Namjoon said though, but since you are petty, you just shrugged.

"Yeah right, maybe I should stop numbering your body counts." You smirked and the older ones threw you gasps and 'Hey!'s.

"What's body count?" Jungkook blinked.

"Kookie its-" you started but Jin shoved bread in your mouth. He was behind you all along, coaching you the moves to beat Jungkook in the game.

"It's nothing Gguk." Jin glared at you. "Why do you always get yourself in trouble, young lady." Jin scolded.

"What are you nervous for??" You grabbed Jungkook's banana milk to help swallow the bread. "Zero is still a number... Unless-" You laughed out loud at the look on Jin's face who just shoved another bread in your mouth.

"What's body count??" Jungkook asked again but was ignored by laughter.

"You keep saying that but you don't have a boyfriend yourself." Hoseok interrupted.

"Our pretty Taehyung is enough." You coolly rebutted.

"I mean, someone you can hold hands with..!" Hosoek chuckled.

"Our Taehyung has long and pretty hands..." You pointed out and Taehyung started giggling, going along with it.

"Well can you kiss him?" Hoseok challenged.

"Our pretty Tae-"

"Oh hell no!" Taehyung interrupted, but a boxy smile still showing. "Do you know how scary Jimin is? He'll body slam me in a heart beat."

"I just got dumped. Hoseok oppa, do you want to date me?" You grunted and another laugh broke out in the room.

"Maybe if you stop only looking at Jimin, you'll find one." Taehyung said.

"Hmm... You also think I love Jimin too much?" You tilted your head.

"What an understatement." Yoongi scoffed. "You _worship_ him." He emphasized and you just gave him a glare.

"Well, that's all you are. In the end, I'm Jimin's soulmate." Taehyung shrugged.

"I'm still his princess." You argued.

"And I'm still his favorite." Jungkook joined in.

"Guys, I appreciate the thoughts... But I'm right _here_ , you know." Jimin's smile skipped his lips and his eyes formed a crescent moon shape. He, too, was enjoying the petty conversation. "Oh. You died Taetae, we won..!" He laughed and gave Jungkook a high five celebrating their third win against you. "Dinner is on both of you!!"

"Ugh!" You slammed your phone to your lap and attacked Taehyung.

"Ow..! Ow! Let go!! Why do you always resort to violence! What happened to _'My pretty Taehyung??'_ " He argued while holding your hands away from pulling his hair.

And that is how mundane days usually end.

_\--Chapter End--_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's been a while. I just got hired full time!! :D  
> I hope you'll still follow this! (>人<)


End file.
